I Got You
by kikiskorner
Summary: Kevin Kiley, Alex Riley, doesn't think he's good enough for Eve Torres, who he's been dating for the last few months.
1. Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note: I am using wrestler's real names in this, so in case you are unfamiliar with the names, here's a list.**

**Kevin Kiley – Alex Riley**

**Matt Korklan – Evan Bourne**

**Jake Hager – Jack Swagger**

**Drew Galloway – Drew McIntyre**

**Others may show up. Until then, there's the list :)**

**The song used is "I Got You" by Thompson Square**

___A car's got gasoline to run, down the road__  
><em>_A crop's got rain, dirt and sun, to make 'em grow__  
><em>_A song's got rhyme, a clock's got time__  
><em>_You got me and baby_

___I got you__  
><em>_Yeah you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit__  
><em>_I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need__  
><em>_Baby I got you,__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Kevin watches as Eve walks down the hall and toward the woman's dressing room. He can't believe they've actually managed to keep this going for so long. He would have thought Eve would have gotten tired of dealing with him. It's no secret he's difficult to be around and he'd definitely be the first to tell anyone this. But Eve has stuck by him through thick and thin.

Letting out a soft breath, Kevin turns to head toward his own dressing room. He can't stand here and continue to stare down at the now empty hallway. He rubs the back of his neck as he turns the corner. He walks into the dressing room to find the other three he's sharing the room with sitting around. He gives a little wave as he takes a seat.

"So, are you done staring at Eve?" Matt Korklan asks with a soft laugh.

Kevin rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous, Bourne," he mutters.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I mean, don't get me wrong, Eve is amazing and beautiful. But she's not my type."

"Right, the blonde you were seen with last night is."

Matt laughs and nods. "Too bad she's taken."

"I'm sure you can weasel your way in there."

Matt grins. "How did you manage to land Eve Torres? I mean…" Matt holds his hands up when Kevin glares over at him. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

Kevin simply nods. He knows Matt doesn't mean anything by what he's saying. But it's something he's thought about many times before. He still has no idea how he managed to get someone like Eve. She deserves so much better than him. But she sticks by him and Kevin just doesn't understand why. Kevin knows, at least for him, this is it. He couldn't get anyone better than Eve. There isn't anyone better than her. She's everything Kevin could ever want and need, not to mention so much more. The woman is perfect.

"Kev," Matt says. "You know I'm kidding, right?"

Kevin glances over at Matt. "Yeah, I know." Letting out a heavy breath, Kevin lets his head fall back. "Look, I trust you three so don't tell anyone. But I wonder why she stays with me."

"Why?" Drew Galloway asks. "If you did something…"

"Relax big man," Kevin interrupts. "I've done nothing but love her. I just…she deserves better than me."

"You're an idiot," Jake Hager says.

"What?"

"If you can't see she's in love with you, then you're an idiot."

Kevin sighs and shrugs. "Why? Why would she want someone like me when she could have anyone?"

"God only knows." Jake grins. "That's love, Kevin."

Kevin looks at the other three men and shakes his head. He can't even believe they're having this conversation. But when it comes to his personal life, these are the three that know so much, especially when it comes to his relationship with Eve.

After the show finally ends, Kevin walks outside and waits for Eve to exit. He would love to have the night to just fall asleep with Eve in his arms. Too bad they're stopping for a quick bite to eat and then heading to the airport. Why did he want to do this for a living again? However, had he not chosen this life he would have never met Eve. So in the end, it's worth it. Besides, he loves what he does.

Looking over at the doors, he finally sees Eve step out. He smiles as he watches her walk toward him. Eve stops when she reaches him. Reaching up, Kevin tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. The smile she gives him makes him weak in the knees. He simply can't get enough of this woman.

"You look tired," Eve says.

"I am," Kevin responds. "It's been a long day. Let's go get something to eat."

"That sounds good."

Kevin takes the handle of Eve's rolling bag before she has a chance to do so. He smiles to himself when she slides her arm through his as they start toward their rental car. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"I hate when you tell me that."

Eve laughs softly. "Well…"

"The last time you told me that, I picked something and you complained."

"Not completely true." Eve smiles at Kevin. "Just remember we have a five hour flight ahead of us."

"Don't remind me."

They stop when they reach the trunk of the car. Kevin fishes out the keys and hits the button for the trunk. Eve steps to the side as Kevin loads their bags in. She'd offer to help, but knows he'll just say no. Kevin shuts the trunk and walks over to the passenger side, opening the door.

Eve rests her hand on Kevin's stomach as she leans in for a kiss. Kevin grins before closing the distance and presses a gentle kiss to Eve's soft lips. He curls his fingers into her dark hair.

"Do we really have to go tonight?" Kevin asks.

"I'm afraid so," Eve answers. "But we'll be together at least."

Kevin nods. "At least we have that. Get in beautiful."

Eve gives Kevin a quick kiss before climbing into the car. Kevin closes the door and walks around to the driver's side.

"Alex Riley!" a deep voice screams.

Kevin looks over to where it had come from to see several fans standing around. He can't help but grin as he gives a quick wave. He climbs behind the wheel and closes the door.

"How does it feel to have the fans backing you?" Eve asks.

Kevin chuckles. "Weird," he answers. "But it's nice. Just something I'm going to have to get used to I suppose."

Eve reaches over and squeezes Kevin's thigh. "You'll get used to it. Just don't change who you are."

"Not planning on it."

"Good."

Kevin follows Eve to their seats on the plane. He lifts their carry-on bags to the compartment before taking a seat beside him. Resting his head on his seat, he turns his head to look at Eve. Though he knows he has her, he still can't believe it.

"Why do you love me?" Kevin asks.

Eve looks over at Kevin. "Why shouldn't I love you?"

"Eve, I'm being serious."

"So am I. Kevin, what's going on?"

Kevin lets out a heavy breath and shrugs. "I just have to wonder sometimes why you're with me when you can have anyone you want."

"I want you. Kevin, you are amazing. You make me happy and I love to be with you. Don't doubt yourself if that's what you're doing."

"I'm not, exactly."

"Then what are you doing?" Eve reaches over, trailing her fingertips over Kevin's jaw.

"I don't deserve you."


	2. You Deserve Me

**The song used is "I Got You" by Thompson Square**

___I don't need a big ole house, full of stuff__  
><em>_What my arms are wrapped around, that's enough__  
><em>_Your morning smile, your kiss goodnight__  
><em>_And everything's alright_

_I got you__  
><em>_Yeah you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit__  
><em>_I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need__  
><em>_Baby I got you,__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Eve walks out of yet another hotel bathroom. She looks over to see Kevin digging through his bag. He seems a bit irritated tonight and Eve's not sure why. She hates when she can't figure out what's going on inside his head. Normally she could figure out what he's thinking. But he seems to be hiding it well tonight.

"I'm done in the bathroom," Eve says.

Kevin glances back and nods. "Okay," he replies before going back to his bag.

Eve walks over, resting her hand on Kevin's lower back. "Baby, you okay?"

Kevin growls and drops what he has in his grip down on top of his bag. Turning his head, he meets Eve's worried eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay. You go change or whatever. I'll order pizza."

"That sounds perfect." Kevin grabs his clothes and turns toward Eve. "I'm fine."

Eve reaches up and rests her hands on Kevin's cheeks. "Just know you can talk to me." She leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

Kevin smiles into the kiss before sliding an arm around Eve's waist. "I know I can. I promise I will talk to you if I need to."

"You better."

Kevin kisses Eve again. "Let me go change."

Eve steps back and watches Kevin walk into the bathroom. She lets out a soft breath as she walks over to the hotel room phone. Kevin's not telling her something. But she knows she can't push him. He'll talk when he's ready. Eve knows they've only been together a few months, but she's learned that about him. Kevin can't be pushed to talk until he's ready.

Eve hangs up after ordering their food just as Kevin walks out of the bathroom. "They said they can only bring it as far as the front desk," she says.

"Okay. How long?"

"Thirty minutes."

Kevin nods. "I'll head down in a little bit then to get it."

Eve chews on her bottom lip. She can't help but wonder if Kevin is dwelling over whether he's good enough for her or not. Truth is he's everything she could ever ask for.

"Kevin."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still worried?" Eve watches Kevin look over at her and sigh. "I know you don't like talking about it. But I think I should tell you that you're everything I ever need."

"This is going to be our lives Eve. You don't deserve this."

"This would be my life even if we weren't together. I'm a wrestler too Kevin. The fact that I get to travel with my best friend, the love of my life, is a major plus."

"Don't you want something more than this?"

"Like what?"

Kevin shrugs. "Anything? Something more than hotel after hotel, arena after arena, car rental after car rental, flight after flight."

Eve smiles as she steps over to stand in front of Kevin. "Kevin, I love you." Reaching up, she rests her hands on Kevin's cheeks.

Kevin gives her a small smile. "I love you too." He drops his head forward just enough to rest his forehead on Eve's.

"No worrying, okay? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't need anything more than being in your arms. I'm happy spending the night in your one bedroom apartment. We're on the road so much, why would you need anything bigger? I have no problem bringing you to my one bedroom apartment." Eve curls her fingers, trailing the tips over Kevin's cheeks. "I wish you wouldn't worry."

"I'm trying not to." Kevin licks his lips before kissing Eve.

Eve stands up and stretches after she finishes eating. "Well, I was going to see if you wanted to order a movie," she says. "But I'm exhausted. I can barely hold my eyes open. I'm just going to head to bed. If you want to order a movie, go ahead. I'll sleep right through everything."

"You sure?" Kevin asks.

Eve nods as she combs her fingers through Kevin's short hair. She smiles when Kevin pulls her down for a kiss. "Goodnight Kevin."

"Night Eve."

This she can live with. Kevin's goodnight kisses are perfect. She's never felt so loved in her life and doesn't want to have anyone but Kevin kissing her like that. Eve steps back and walks over to the bed, climbing in under the covers.

It mustn't take her long to fall asleep because the next thing Eve knows is she's waking up with the sunlight shining in through the cracks of the curtain. Turning onto her back, Eve glances over to where Kevin is lying, surprised to find him awake. The smile he gives her sends a flutter through her stomach.

"Good morning," Kevin says.

"Morning," Eve responds. She smiles when Kevin leans over, allowing him to kiss her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Apparently great. You?"

"Surprisingly well. Of course, I had you in my arms."

"You're such a charmer."

Kevin grins. "I try." Kevin kisses Eve once again.

Eve slides her hand up Kevin's bare back before resting it on the back of his neck. When Kevin pulls back, Eve can't help but smile up at him. She can't get enough of seeing him stare into her eyes. It makes her feel like she's a teenage girl with her first love again. She would have never thought she could feel like that again. But Kevin brings that out of her.

Kevin drops down on top of Eve, being careful not to hurt her. Eve laughs and wraps her arms around Kevin.

"We should probably get up and get ready," Eve says. "We have a flight to catch."

Kevin groans but rolls off of Eve. "Of course we have a flight to catch."

"You chose to be a wrestler." Eve kisses Kevin's cheek before climbing out of bed. "I'm getting in the shower. Try not to be moping still when I get out."

"I'm not moping."

Eve grabs her clothes for the day before turning and smiling at Kevin. "Keep telling yourself that. It will be okay. I promise."

"Of course it will be. I got you. I don't deserve you, but I got you."

Eve flashes Kevin a wide smile before walking toward the bathroom. "You deserve me."


	3. I Got You

_When the right goes wrong__  
><em>_When I'm scared to death and got nothing left to lean on_

_I got you__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_Yeah I do__  
><em>_Baby I got you__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_Yeah you got me to_

_Yeah baby__  
><em>_I got you__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_Baby I got you__  
><em>_Baby I got you_

Eve stares at Kevin and sighs. "Why can't you just understand?" she asks.

"Understand? Are you kidding me Eve?" Kevin sighs and drags a hand through his hair. They've been at each other all morning and it doesn't seem like it's getting any better, not that Kevin's surprised. After all, they're good at this.

"I'm so tired of everything being about you." Eve shakes her head as she turns to walk over to her bags.

"Only you would think that." Kevin grabs his own bag. "I'll see you later. I'll catch a ride with Mike."

Eve turns in time to see Kevin leave. She plops down on the couch, letting out a heavy breath. She hadn't intended to start an argument. Today hasn't gone the way she had wanted it too. Starting the argument definitely didn't help. She doesn't blame Kevin for leaving because she would have too.

Reaching up, Eve runs a hand through her hair. Could today get any worse? Maybe once she's at the arena things will get better. Eve can only hope.

* * *

><p>Eve sinks down to floor, tears falling even though she's trying her best not to cry. She knew that wouldn't happen though. Not with everything that just happened. Her hope of being here making the day better utterly failed. In fact, her day just got worse. And she can't even go to Kevin to just be in his arms. Letting her head fall against the wall, Eve sucks in a deep breath trying to regain her composure. She wants to have control before Kevin returns. But when the door opens, she knows it's too late.<p>

"Eve?" Kevin asks walking over. He squats down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kevin wipes Eve's cheeks with his thumbs.

"I shouldn't be crying," Eve says softly.

"Cry all you want, just tell me what's wrong."

Eve smiles through her tears at Kevin's statement. Leaning forward, she wraps her arms around Kevin's neck. He's actually here. After what they'd been through at the hotel, he's here with her. "It's stupid."

"Try me, Princess."

"I'm losing the belt."

"Oh Babe, I'm sorry." Kevin holds her close.

"I know I shouldn't be so upset about it. But everything was going so right and now it's changing into being all wrong."

Kevin pulls back enough to look at Eve. "Listen, no matter what happens, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Eve meets Kevin's hazel eyes. "Are you? Even after today?"

Kevin wipes the tears from Eve's cheeks. "Of course Princess." Leaning in, he presses a soft kiss to Eve's lips. "I love you. We can fight all the time and I'd want to stay."

Eve takes a staggered breath after hearing this. It's definitely not what she expected. She had thought Kevin would be hesitant to be anywhere near her for the rest of the day. She had no doubt that they'd work this out. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"It'll be okay Eve. You are amazing and will hold that belt again."

"I just feel like an idiot for getting so emotional over it. It's so much more than that though. Everything today has gone wrong. And I hate myself for starting a dumb fight with you. I hate that I do that all the time."

Kevin can't help but smile a little. He knows Eve doesn't like to start the fights they have, who would though? Kevin knows he doesn't like starting them either. But he also knows he would continue fighting with Eve if it meant they stay together. Eve wipes her eyes and laughs a little.

"I hate when you do this to me," Eve mutters.

"What'd I do?" Kevin asks.

"You make me crazy." Eve wraps her arms around Kevin's neck, holding him close. "I'm sorry."

"Me too Princess. Come on, I need to get out of this position."

Eve allows Kevin to help her stand and lets him capture her lips in a soft kiss. Kevin slides his arms around Eve's waist, holding her close to him. He doesn't want to let her go. He wants to make her forget about her worries of the evening. But he knows he has to back away before he won't be able to. Kevin takes a step back and smiles at Eve.

"I love you," Kevin says.

"Love you too," Eve replies.

"I have to go out soon so I need to get going. I just wanted to come see you before I did. Now I'm glad I did." Kevin kisses her again. "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

Eve nods. "Have fun out there."

"Of course I will." Kevin winks at Eve before walking out.

* * *

><p>Kevin watches as Brie…or Nikki, he's not completely sure…pins Eve. He rubs the back of his neck and lets out a heavy breath. Eve shouldn't have lost the belt like this, but Kevin's not surprised its how it went. He walks over to wait for Eve to walk back. When he sees her, he flashes her a small smile.<p>

Eve can't help but smile when she sees Kevin standing there. When she reaches him, she throws her arms around his neck. Kevin chuckles as he slides his arms around her waist. He'd hold her like this all the time if he could.

"You did amazing," Kevin says. "I'm so proud of you."

Eve pulls back enough to look at Kevin. "Thank you for being here."

"No need to thank me. I'm here." Leaning in, Kevin brushes his lips over hers. "You're stuck with me."

"I'm so upset about that."

Kevin moves his arm to rest around Eve's shoulders as they walk toward Eve's dressing room. Eve smiles up at Kevin. She loves the feel of him being so close. This is it. This is what she's been wanting. Kevin is her missing piece.

"What's on your mind?" Kevin asks.

"I got you."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is it! Thanks for all the wonderful comments. Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!<strong>


End file.
